Show Me How To Love
by owlcity89
Summary: Is it enough to know someone loves you, or do you need them to prove it? Oliver needs Len to prove it, but Len thought Oliver knew all along. When Oliver starts going out with Gumi, Len realizes that he needs to figure out how to love Oliver, before Oliver learns to love someone else. Love triangle! Gumi x Oliver x Len
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the Prologue to my new Leniver story. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid blah blah blah.**

Len's POV

"Get your lazy ass out of bed! The new Vocaloid is going to be here soon!" Rin yelled ripping the covers mercilessly off of her twins body.

Len yawned, "Whatever."

He rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. He seriously couldn't care less if the CEO of Yamaha was coming himself. He had stayed up almost all night playing Dragon Age which had been released yesterday. The best damn game he had ever played.

"GET UP! NOW!" Rin roared into his ear.

Still Len stubornly wouldn't budge.

His 'sister is messing with his stuff' senses were tingly and he opened is eyes to find his sister holding up a copy of Jae Empire, one of Len's favorite games.

He glared at her, "What are you doing with that?!"

They both knew what she was going to do with that, so he just sighed and grumbled, "Fine"

Rin set the video case down and patted his hair, "Good boy!"

Len sent her daggers, "Get out I need to get dressed."

She shook her head, "No, you just want me to get out so you can go back to sleep. Master is very excited about this new Vocaloid and she expects EVERYONE to be there to greet them."

Dang it. Rin knew him too well.

Len just groaned and got ready while his sister tryed to do his hair the whole time and trying to help him pick out an outfit. They all only had like 5 outfits and he only ever wore one on a day to day basis! Was that really necessary?

The two siblings went down stairs together. At the bottom of the staircase the "adult" vocaloids were arraning all the younger vocaloids into a semi circle to greet the new vocaloid.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and everybody started flipping out. Well except Len, he didn't care. Why would he, he already had a best friend if this vocaloid was a guy and if this vocaloid was a girl she wouldn't be any different from Rin and Miku who just sit around and gossip all day.

He growled with annoyance, "Will someone just grab the damn door?!"

As people hustled to their positions and adjusted their clothings, Gumi was the one to go up to the door and open it.

At first Len could only hear the new vocaloid, because Gumi made a better door than a window. He was pretty sure that the young voice he heard was a boy's and he was certain that the boy's Japanese was laced with a breezy British accent.

Len would have been lying that if at that point he said he wasn't intrigued by the new member of their Vocaloid family. If only Gumi would move out of the way!

Finally she did part though and everyone got a good look at the little British boy. Cheerily the little boy smiled, "Hello! My name is Oliver!"

Len hadn't expected this, not at all. The boy in front of him was absolutely adorable, rom his golden locks to his little button nose. He appearance was double sided though, he had bandages on several parts of his body. Everything about the little boy captivated him. Why?

Len finally realized that the group was moving to the auditorium, as was tradition, to have him sing a song of initiation, that meant that Oliver was already flocked by everyone and he had missed his chance to introduce himslef. As he walked into the auditorium, he quickly sat down as the little British boy took the stage. The lights dimmed and he started singing, "Tsukema Tsukeru".

Now he did pronounce a lot of words wrong, but who cares? The performance was kawaii and Len thought his voice was fitting for his small form. As Oliver went to sit back down, Len made a note that he was sitting between Miku and Rin the biggest gossips in the whole mansion.

When Miku finally went up on stage Len raced to Miku's seat. Before Rin could say anything stupid, he covered Rin's mouth with his hand, "My name's Len."

Rin grabbed Len's hand and pried it off, "We're twins."

Oliver nodded, "Okay things are making more sense..."

Len knew that he had to go up next and suddenly an idea popped into his head, "We should sing a duet together."

The little boy smiled, "Ah okay! That sounds like fun."

As Miku's song ended Len instictively grabbed Oliver's hand. Why had he done that? Len could feel Oliver's hand getting sweaty. Was this making him uncomfortable?

When they got onstage Oliver stammered a light blush on his face, "S-so what are we uh singing?"

Len was too curious to see Oliver's reaction to pass up this oppurtunity, "We are going to sing a song called "Magnet".

Oliver nodded, "That sounds nice."

Oliver's POV

Oliver glanced to the boy to his side. He was quite strange, was it because of cultural differences or because he himself was just... different. I mean who would hold the hand of someonone they just met?!

Oliver took a deep breath, the older blonde was just trying to be friendly that's all. Stop over analyzing things Oliver!

He finally notied that the music was playing and his cue was coming according to the flashing on the karaoke screen.

At first Oliver didn't know what to make of the lyrics or where this song was going. It was obviously full of emotion, but for what the butterfly? Then came the line: "There's nothing that tastes better than your sweet lips we embrace in what's called a sinful kiss"

What the bloody Hell was he singing?!

Soon to Oliver's immense horror Len started singing along and he realized that this was a love song about two lovers who couldn't be together. Why in the Queen's name would Len have him sing such a song with him?! What was going on! Oliver couldn't just run off stage in front of everyone, so he grit his teeth and finished the song, but as soon as that was done he dashed away. How humiliating! Was that suppose to be some sick joke?!

Oliver ran and ran until he found a balcony, he hoped no one would find him here and he just curled into a ball and cried. His first day at the Vocaloid Mansion had turned into a complete disastor! He wished he had never met that stupid mean boy Len. Oliver hoped that one of these stars might make his wish come true.

"Oliver are you okay?" a voice whispered behind Oliver.

He turned around and to his dismay, Len was standing there in the starshine, his bangs hinding his eyes.

Oliver pointed at him. "Get away from me! You prick!"

Len was trying to get in a word, but Oliver wouldn't let him, "Why did you do those things to me?! How dare you! I just wanted to make some friends on my first day and you turned me into a mockery!"

Len tried to defend himself, "Well I just thought you were cute and I just- I wanted to see how you'd react and-"

Oliver blushed what was wrong with this guy. He stuttered, "A-are you g-gay or something?"

Len blushed, "I don't know, I-I might be... I've never kissed a boy before."

Oliver felt himslef tense up, what was that weird look Len was giving him. Was he getting closer?!

Oliver whimpered, "St-stay away! Wh-what are you-?"

Len put his hands on Oliver's hips and set him on the balcony rail.

Oliver cried wrapping his arms around Len's neck, "OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO FALL!"

Len stares into Oliver's eye , all of Oliver's muscles lock into place and his heart is beating so lound he is sure the older boy can hear it. Len starts to lean his face closer to Oliver's and Oliver muttered, "No! I'm not gay!"

Oliver could feel Len's breath on his face now, "I-I"

Oliver slowly closes his eyes as their faces were a mere few inches apart, "I'm not..."

They're lips made contact and Olivr knew that for the first time in his life he was okay to be in the arms of a stupid jerk and he wished on a star that they would stay that way.


	2. Happy Break Up Anniversary?

A/N: Here you go guys! Chapter 1 where shit starts to happen.

Oliver's POV

" Ughh I just can't believe he did that! What a jerk!" Oliver seethed.

Gumi comforted her best friend, " I know! You deserve someone who treats you better. Why do you keep getting back together with that guy?"

Oliver sighed, he and his boyfriend - no ex boyfriend, Len Kagamine had had an on again off again relationship since he arrived at the Vocaloid Mansion. Suddenly he clenched his fists and growled, "Well this time we are staying broken up! I am never getting back together with that arse!"

Gumi commented, "What you need is to try dating someone else. You've never been with anyone but Len after all."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll show Len I don't need him! I'll get myself a new boyfriend!"

Gumi inquired suggestingly, "What about a girlfriend?"

Oliver's face went red and he thought about it for a moment. He had never been with a girl before, did he even like girls?!

He stammered, "Uh sure... That would work too."

An awkward silence passed between the two until Gumi looked Oliver in the eye and asked a blush sweeping across her cheeks, "Would you be my boyfriend?"

Oliver went tomato red as he eyed Gumi's form before he answered breathily, "Um sure..."

Before he could react Gumi's arms wrapped around him and she smiled up at him from his chest.

Len's POV

"Seriously you guys broke up _again_?! What is this your 100th break up anniversary?" Piko questioned his best friend after the update.

Len browsed the Internet on his laptop, "Eh whatever."

Piko chided, "How could you be so uncaring?! I thought you loved him!"

Len didn't even glance up at Piko's angry form, "I do and I know Oliver. Every once in a while he just needs time to cool off."

Piko sighed and shook his head, "Well what did you do this time?"

Len looked up annoyed, "Who says it's my fault?!"

Piko stared him down, "Because it's _always _your fault."

Len frowned and huffed, "I didn't talk to him...for 5 days."

Piko shouts, "Well no wonder he left you! What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was playing Mass Effect 3."

"Haven't you already beaten that game 3 times?" Piko questioned.

"Yeah, but they updated the ending." Len replied.

Piko shook his head, "You idiot. If you keep up this selfish behavior, you're going to find that he won't come back one of these days. Most sane people would have already left you, I can't believe that Oliver's put up with you for 2 years..."

Len coldly stared at his computer ignoring the words of his friend. Oliver would never leave him for too long.

Suddenly Rin burst into the living room.

Len groaned, "What do you want?"

She flipped her hair, "Oh my gosh Len are you okay?!"

Len scrunched his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

Rin's eyebrows shot up, "You haven't heard?"

He sighed, "Just spit it out already would ya?"

She exclaimed, "Oliver is with Gumi!"

Len blinked, "So? Oliver is usually hanging out with her."

Rin scoffed "Oliver is _dating_ Gumi you dummy!"

Piko shouted, "WHAT?!"

There was a pause until Len started chuckling, "Haha good try, but I'm not falling for it. There is no way Oliver's with a girl, a girl couldn't satisfy him like I could~"

Rin grabbed Len's face and made him look her in the eye, "Len I am serious! Oliver and Gumi are DATING now."

Why was Rin lying to him? They both knew that Oliver and Gumi were no more than friends.

Len yelled, "Shut the Hell up Rin! There is no way that that is true!"

Rin flipped out her cell and Len was shocked to find a picture of Gumi and Oliver blushing and holding hands.

Len's eyes went wide, "No, this isn't happening! This can't happen! He's mine!"

Len flew out of the room tears running down his face, the worried calls of Piko and Rin echoing behind him. "Your not aloud to leave me! Ever!" he shouted to the boy who was nowhere seen.


	3. Operation Banana Peel

Piko's POV

"Why can't you just ask him to take you back?" Piko asked.

Len sighed, "Doing that always makes it worse, he'll just get more annoyed and pissed off at me. If I give him space however he'll come back to me saying he has "reconsidered" our relationship or he is feeling charitable or whatever. I'll usually do it anyway, but I can't take the chance this time."

Piko growled, "Grr fine! Fine! We'll try operation Banana Peel!"

Len tilted his head, "You know I didn't think you would actually be apart of this. Usually you would just tell me off or something. Why so eager to help huh?"

Piko stuttered his cheeks reddening, "Y-you just l-looked so pitiful."

Gaining confidence in his lie he continued, "Besides you won't stop annoying me until you get your precious Ollie back."

Len stared into Piko's multicolored eyes, "M'kay."

Len struck a battle pose, "So here's the plan for operation Banana Peel!"

He started pacing around the room, "Rumor is that Gumi and Oliver are going out on their first date today. This is a making or breaking point in a relationship. So we must sabotage it at all costs."

Normally Piko would have been totally against this, and chide Len for his lack of morals. He had to do something though, because he- he wanted to- he blushed just thinking about it.

Len continued, "My intelligence has also given me the information that their date shall be taking place at the mall so-"

Piko furrowed his eyebrows, "Wait who the Hell is your intelligence?!"

Len replied, "Rin, she shall also be accompanying us on our mission."

A vein in Piko's forehead pulsed in annoyance, "Why didn't you just 'Rin'?"

Len shot him a smile, "Cause 'intelligence' sounds cooler."

Piko groaned loudly and rubbed his temples, "Okay go on."

Len's eyes flashed with enthusiasm as he chattered on about Operation Banana Peel. Piko couldn't help but wonder if Len really loved Oliver or if he just loved the "challenge" of Oliver.

Gumi's POV

Could her heart be pumping any louder? She was so nervous, today she was going on a date with the boy she had been in love with for years. Oliver, her best friend, her boyfriend. Her eyes flickered over to Oliver. For some reason he looked sad, perhaps disappointed? Was he not having fun then?

Gumi glanced around, then suddenly grabbed Oliver's hand, "Hey look over here!"

She then rushed him into the mall's arcade. His eyes lit up with interest and the two gathered some coins and began playing. At first everything was working perfectly and they were having a blast, but suddenly every machine they tried would turn off during misplay, or wouldn't even start.

Gumi got so frustrated she actually kicked the darned machine. Then immediately regretting it as pain shot up her foot and she started hopping around on one foot cursing like a sailor.

Oliver tried to cover up his inappropriate giggling with his hand, but failed miserably, he still had the decency to ask if she was okay though.

Gumi blushed completely embarrassed, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Still when she attempted to rest her foot on the floor she hissed from the pain. Oliver told her, "Why don't we take a rest at that bench over there, here you can lean on me."

With that Gumi draped her arm over Oliver and he helped her hobble over to the bench.

She blushed more as they finally sat down and whispered, "Thanks."

Oliver smiled, "Well what are friends for!"

She cringed at the term 'friends'. Wasn't she his girlfriend now?

Oliver quickly corrected himself, "I mean what are boyfriends for! Haha yeah we're together now!"

Her worries melting away Gumi beamed, lacing he fingers with his and laying her head on his shoulder, "Yeah..."

At first Oliver was stiff, but after a few moments he relaxed. This made her smile grow even wider.

She then slowly got up and looked back at him, "We should go get some lunch now I'm starving!"

"Sure sounds good!" Oliver agreed following Gumi's lead.

For lunch he ordered a fruit salad, and she had a hamburger with a side of carrots and ranch.

Ever since the vegetarian across from her had started eating, he had a spaced out look on his face. Gumi leaned back and took a sip of her drink analyzing the young looking boy in front of her. That's when she noticed the single slice of banana that was impaled by his fork. He wasn't eating it or anything but twirling it around mindlessly as he stared of into space. She should have expected this, apart of her had, but still it was difficult to deal with.

"Your still not over him yet, huh?" she sighed.

Oliver blinked, "What?"

"Your still not over Len. It's okay these things take time." Gumi smiled weakly.

Oliver blushed, "I-I guess I'm not... It's just weird we've been together so long. Whenever we had broken up before he would always beg for me to take him back even though he knew I would turn him down, but now- Now when I'm with someone else he doesn't even care. Does he just not give a damn about me? Is he just not willing to fight for me?"

Gumi bit her lip. How was she suppose to answer this? Should she answer out of self interest or honesty? She had known Len for years, but not well enough to know his motives. Why hadn't he interfered with their relationship, had he just given up on Oliver?

Gumi went with the simplest, honest answer she could summon, "I don't know, but if he doesn't fight for you he's a damned fool."

That look. That look he was giving her right then. She had no name for it, but whatever it was it was making her heart race. Could she-

To her horror at that moment she let out a loud belch. She tried to cover her mouth, but the damage was already done. That's when she realized she had been drinking soda. The employee must have gotten her order wrong because she was sure she had ordered water, she hadn't noticed it was soda until now though because she was so focused on Oliver.

To her amazement Oliver just smiled and shook his head, "Do you have any manners?"

Gumi snapped back, "Yeah we'll at least I don't just think about food all the time. I mean the thing that makes you think of Len is a fucking banana? Really?"

Oliver grinned, "Us men like are food. Even vegetarians."

At the same time they stuck out their tongues out at each other and chuckled. A disaster turned into a picture perfect moment.

Rin's POV

"Aww so cute!" Rin exclaimed.

Her brother snarled, "Who's side are you on!"

Rin crossed her arms, "Your just mad that Operation Banana Peel backfired. Tell him Piko!"

Piko yelled as well, "Who's side are you on?!"

Rin cocked an eyebrow, "What the Hell's up with you Mr. Karma expert?"

Piko sniffed, "I just think your being insensitive to Len is all."

Rim stared him down, "M'kay."

Len still pissed voiced, "I still don't understand! We unplugged all their arcade games, and we swapped Gumi's water for soda? How are they still having fun?!"

Rin told him cheekily, "Maybe it's because Gumi isn't so whiny when things go wrong."

Len huffed, "I am not 'whiny'."

She agreed sarcastically, "_Sure_."

Len whined, "I'm not."

Rin just smirked as Len just realized that he did sound a bit whiny.

Just then Piko informed them, "They're on the move again!"

The twins snapped back to attention.

Len groaned, "They're holding hands _again_!"

Rin chirped, "I never knew Gumi was so touchy feely!"

The trio continued stalking the unsuspecting couple. In a way Rin felt bad, she could really tell Gumi liked Oliver. Her brother came first though and she knew for sure that Len's feelings ran deeper for Oliver than the eye could see. Len has always been absolutely horrible expressing his emotions. Even though he wasn't a very stoic person per-say, just the ways he did show them we're too subtle or hard to pick up on.

Oh it seems like they are heading to the exit now. Rin guessed their date was over. She was glad, she didn't know how much more Len could take.

Then the worst thing that could have happened started. Rin saw it coming, Gumi was leaning in for a kiss. The boys on either side froze and their muscles tensed. Rin could not believe the guts that girl had! At the last second though Oliver turned his head to the side and Gumi only gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Len who was ecstatic yelled loudly, "Woooo! He still fucking loves me!"

This out cry was so loud everybody in the mall turned their heads in that direction including Oliver and Gumi. Before the couple could spot him though, he ducked behind a couch, making it seem like she had been the one to shout the disturbance, and making the boy in question seem to be Piko.

After that the two left and Rin had to keep Piko from beating Len up. Rin didn't get it though, why was Piko so embarrassed to be spotted with her? Was she just not good enough for anyone?


	4. They're Squishy!

**A/N: Damn guys I'm sorry I ment to update this a few days ago. BUT I haven't just been blowing this off I swear! I've been co-writing a OliverxLen story with ****Moonhawk88903****who wrote Last Hope and Suicidal Savior (both really good Leniver fics by the way). We actually just finished it up tonight and we'll probably post it on her profile tomorrow so look forward to it! (I love that story so much it's way better than this)**

Oliver's POV

"Woo! He still fucking loves me!"

"Len?!" Oliver whispered, his breath catching in his throat.

He turned around but all he saw was Rin with Piko. He frowned.

Gumi furrowed her eyebrows,"What are those two doing here?"

_"_I'm not sure." He replied glad for the distraction, Gumi had just tried to kiss him...

She smiled, "Walk me home?"

Oliver joshed, "Can we stop at my house first?"

They both laughed as they exited the mall. The walk back was mostly filled with silence. Oliver didn't think Gumi minded though, they both had things that they needed to think over. To ease her mind though he reached over and grabbed her hand. He glanced over to see her smiling.

It made him happy but not the type of happy he got when Len smiled. He mentally beat himself. He was going to get over that jerk if it killed him! He couldn't take Len's emotional abuse any more. Len was like a drug you knew would eventually kill you, but you couldn't stay away from. This was his last chance to be truly happy. He would learn to love Gumi. He had to.

They arrived in front of the vocaloid mansion.

"Gumi." He called softly, blushing.

She turned towards him tilting her head slightly, "Hmm?"

He had to try. Even if it was weird at first, he could learn to like it.

Without a word he slammed his lips against Gumi's before he could decide against it.

He could feel her arms wrap around his neck as she pressed her chest aginst his. Oh god they were squishy! Gross! Focus Oliver focus!

He pulled away giving her a smile, hoping that she didn't notice that he made a point of keeping his chest away from her knockers.

Apparantly she wasn't done with him yet though, as she practically pounced on him locking their lips together again, which ended them up in the same position as before.

Just pretend they aren't there! When he ignored those though he started noticing that Gumi wasn't a particualarly good kisser. Probably due to her lack of experiance. She just pressed her lips against his, not moving them or changing the pressure or anything. Len was a REALLY good kisser though...

Wait he can't think about kissing his ex boyfriend while kissing his girlfriend!

Oliver pulled away from Gumi. Both of them were panting hard because Gumi hadn't allowed for either of us to suck up any air during the longer kiss.

Her eyes sparkled, "Oh wow Oliver that was amazing! I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss!"

It was her first kiss and he was just thinking about how gross she was and about his ex boyfriend... He was a horrible person.

He blushed partly from the compliment and partly from the shame, "I-I'm glad you liked it."

She smiled, "We should go out again soon!"

She then leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before rushing inside.

He leaned against the railing and sighed, when he looked back up he saw Len staring at him.

He jumped, "Len?!"

Len's POV

They were... they just...he never thought that Oliver would actually...

He faked a grin, "Enjoying the new girlfriend huh?"

Oliver seemed taken aback by the response, "Oh uh yeah..."

Why did Oliver look so disappointed?

Len walked over to him and asked playfully even though he felt more like killing himself, "So who's the better kisser?"

Oliver blushed but remarked snarkily, "You think it's you, don't you?"

He leaned in and breathed on Oliver's face, "I KNOW I'm a better kisser."

He heard Oliver gasp, and he couldn't help but smile. He loved that he knew just how to make the younger boy's breath hitch as well as other things...

Oliver just blushed harder and put his hands on Len's chest and pushed lightly, "Get away from me you idiot!"

Oliver was way too cute! How was he suppose to keep his hands off him?

Len told him, "Okay I will but you have to give me something in return~"

He bent down his lips only an inch away from Oliver's when he suddenly reached up and grabbed Oliver's hat and placed it on his head.

He grinned triumphantly, "Thanks Oliver!"

Then he ran off barely taking in Oliver's red face.

"L-Len!" he heard the British boy exclaim.

He chuckled knowing that Oliver would be right behind him. They had some woods right by the Mansion so he ducked into those. After a few minutes he stopped.

He breathed heavily and turned around, "I must have lost hi-"

Oliver crashed right into his chest knocking him to the forest floor. Oliver was heaving with a grin on his face.

Len reached up and tucked a stray golden lock behind his ear, before slowly inclining his face towards Oliver's.

Oliver looked like he was about to lean in as well before pulling back, "N-no I can't."

Len sat up grabbing his wrist, "Why not?"

Oliver stared down at the ground, "I-I love her."

"I don't believe you." He replied his voice husky as he brought his lips to Oliver's.


End file.
